gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Storm Shadow (Movie)
:Storm Shadow is a Cobra character from the G.I. Joe film and sequel. Storm Shadow is a man who is an expert in martial arts. He shares a rivalry with a man from his past, codenamed Snake Eyes. Fiction Childhood Storm Shadow was Hard Master's nephew and student who first met Snake-Eyes, who he thought was a thief, and fought with him. Hard Master was impressed by Snake-Eyes' skills and became his favorite student. This caused Storm to be jealous and he escaped from the dojo. Snake-Eyes discovered that Hard Master was murdered, with Storm Shadow being the main suspect but it was revealed that Zartan was the one who killed the Hard Master and frame Storm Shadow. Rise of Cobra (2009 Movie) :Portrayed by Byung-Hun Lee (adult), and Brandon Soo Hoo (young) Storm Shadow works secretly for M.A.R.S. Industries founder James McCullen as an operative. He trained the Baroness and harbors a grudge against Snake Eyes, leading back to their childhood and trained Baroness aka Ana Lewis as student in Paris he warns her about her husband Baron touching her He assists Baroness in raiding the Pit and stealing the nano missiles from the Joes. In Paris, he kills Baron when Ana kissed him and he launches the warhead that partially demolishes the Eiffel Tower before Duke stop it and Storm punched him. When Duke tried to escape from Cobra, Storm used his weapon to captured him and called him a "stupid soldier". Ana exampled to Duke that Storm was mistrusted by Arashikage clan after his master's death and blamed Snake Eyes. During the G.I. Joe assault on the McCullen's arctic hideout, he engages Snake Eyes in battle. He is believed killed when Snake Eyes stabs him with his arm mounted tonfas. He plunges into the frozen depths. Operation HISS In Operation Hiss, a comic sequel to the film, Storm Shadow survived his apparent death in the film. Retaliation (2013 Movie) : ''Portrayed by Byung Hun Lee and Nathan Takashige (young) '' Storm Shadow returns in the sequel for revenge against Snake-Eyes. He posed as Snake-Eyes, wanted for killing the president of Pakistan, and was sent to Germany to help Cobra Commander escape from jail, with assistance from Firefly. Injured in an explosion, Storm Shadow went to a mountain fortress to be treated by an old lady. Snake-Eyes and Jinx kidnapped him and delivered him to the Arashikage Clan. The Blind Master was prepared to kill Storm Shadow, but he revealed that he had been framed for the murder of his uncle, the Hard Master and it was really Zartan that was responsible for the crime. Storm Shadow was bitter that no one in the Clan trusted him, and worked for Cobra in order to prove his innocence to the Arashikage clan. He would help the Joes by betraying Cobra, exposing Cobra Commander's deception to the world's leaders and stabbed Zartan for framed him for Hard Master's death. Once getting his revenge, Storm Shadow left after saying goodbye to Snake Eyes and Jinx. Personality and abilities Storm Shadow was an aggressive and ruthless man who was capable of committing murder without a second thought. In his youth he was jealous of Snake-Eyes, because the other boy was their Clan Masters favorite . Though it has not been confirmed, it's possible that Shadow was responsible for the murder of the Clan Master. Storm Shadow believed that fear was a good way of keeping people in line and held no qualms about killing innocent people. He was indifferent about destroying Paris; in fact he was the one that fired the missile filled with nanomite warheads which would have resulted in Paris' destruction. Storm Shadow was also very confident in his abilities and believed that he would be capable of killing Snake-Eyes, though the other ninja eventually emerged victorious during their final battle. Interestingly Shadow once referred to Snake-Eyes as "brother" even though they were not related and certainly didn't have a brotherly relationship. This would signify that they view each other as brothers, as they were raised and taught by the same master. Despite his aggressive and ruthless nature, Zartan said that Storm Shadow never killed women. When Zartan killed Cover Girl, Shadow said that he would make an exception this time. He also warn Baroness about her husband touching her before he kills him in front of her. Storm Shadow is a master of martial arts, ninjutsu and is an absolutely lethal fighter. Out of all the members of GI Joe, only Snake-Eyes has been able to combat him on equal terms. He wields two katana swords which he could clip together to form a single double bladed sword. Storm Shadow was also able to throw objects like shuriken and broken glass with deadly accuracy. He also proved to be skilled at wielding a nunchaku, being able to defeat Snake-Eyes whilst using the weapon in their youth. Like Snake-Eyes he was capable of moving with great stealth, performing impressive acrobatics and moving with incredible agility. His dexterity and speed even allowed him to slice a bullet in half that got shot at him. His fighting style was apparently more aggressive than Snake-Eyes' style, which suited his aggressive personality. Despite his cold heart, Storm Shadow has also shown that he is not without a code of honor. This is evidenced when he is willing to join up with the Joes in order to stop Zartan and Cobra Commander from unleashing the Project Zeus superweapon. Toys Trivia *A native of Korea, actor Byung-Hun Lee had very little knowledge of G.I. Joe prior to his casting, but received the role because of his highly praised performances. *In a deleted scene of the movie, after being stabbed in their climactic battle, Storm Shadow's last words to Snake-Eyes were "I did not kill our master." Stephen Sommers has said this is a thread that will be picked up in the sequel. *He is the second character who betrayed Cobra for working Joes since his student Ana Lewis turned against her own brother and Destro. *In the A Real American Hero comics continuity, Storm Shadow is not responsible for his uncle's death, and is later revealed to have infiltrated Cobra, in order to find the real assassin. As revealed in the sequel this version had a very similar history. External links References Category:2009/Introductions Category:Cobra (Movie) Category:Movie characters Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:Arashikage